


Morning

by pints (MegCapet)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Brief Mention of GTOP, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/pints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little fluffy drabble for tumblr user jiyongs-g-thongs's birthday. Seunghyun wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“I should have fucking known better,” Seunghyun reprimanded himself, having reached out for Daesung upon waking to find the other side of bed empty and rapidly cooling. After all the shit that had gone down during the fallout of his relationship with Jiyong, he felt like a fool for imagining that maybe this time it would be different. Seunghyun pressed his eyes closed and decided it was probably best just to go back to sleep, refusing to be hurt by Daesung’s absence. He shouldn’t have pushed the younger man to stay the night…

Seunghyun felt himself just starting to drift back into the arms of sleep when a loud CRASH sounded through the villa. Nearly falling out of bed from the shock, Seunghyun pulled his hastily discarded pants from the night before, frustratingly unable to find his underwear, and bolted down the stairs. He turned the corner to find Daesung, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts that Seunghyun strongly suspected were his, completely surrounded by a mess of what looked like egg whites, sautéed spinach and broken plates.

“I…I’m so sorry, hyung,” his bandmate said quickly, tiptoeing around the mess to meet Seunghyun at the bottom of the stairs, “I got hungry and I thought maybe you would want something, but you were still asleep. I’ll clean it up – don’t even worry about –“

Daesung’s words were cut off as Seunghyun grabbed the younger man’s hand and pulled him close, forcing their lips together. “What are you still doing here?” Seunghyun whispered quietly, once they had parted, looking down at his hand entwined with Daesung in disbelief.

“What are you talking about?” Daesung laughed, squeezing his lover’s hand gently, before turning back to sweep up his mess, “Did you want me to leave so you could be alone with your toys?”

  
“No,” Seunghyun said simply, “I just wasn’t expecting…”

Daesung dropped a dust pan full of egg into the trash and turned to Seunghyun, “I mean, I’ll need to mop up before too long, but let me make you some more breakfast. You look like you need it. And we have all day.”

“All day…” Seunghyun repeated, feeling absolutely inarticulate for the first time in his life, “You’re staying with me?”

Daesung shrugged and smiled the very smile that made Seunghyun fall for him in the first place, “Until you kick me out, I guess.” Daesung wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s middle and pulled his hyung into another deep kiss. “Are you kicking me out?”

“No, I am decidedly not kicking you out,” Seunghyun replied simply, his hands drifting around to cup Daesung’s ass, “And… I think I know what I want for breakfast.”


End file.
